


Little Beauty and the Beast [English Version]

by LilTomato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU - Fairytale, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Falling In Love, Human becoming Beast, M/M, Magical Curse, Yuto as The Beast, Yuya as Belle, Yuzu as Gaston, based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast from 1991, counterpartshipping, kind of one-sided Fruitshipping, nothing for Hiragi Yuzu-fans (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED), only on AO3, pawnshipping, translated from German Version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [translated from German Version]Once upon a time, there was a young man whose heart has lost its kindness...Based on the Disney movie from 1991Rated M for Safety
Relationships: Kurosaki Shun & Shiunin Sora, Past Yusho/Yoko, Sakaki Yusho & Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya & Kurosaki Ruri & another Character (;D), Sakaki Yuya/Yuto, Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh), Yuri & Yugo & Rin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chap 1: Living in a very small World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^
> 
> And another fairytale I'm working on and which I want to share with my readers
> 
> I have to admit that I don't know if it's really going to be 5 chapters because I'm not this far in writing. If it's going to be more, I will change it accordingly.
> 
> I was inspired a bit by the movie with Emma Watson too, though not so much. As good as the movie may be, the version from 1991 is better in my eyes.  
> That's why I try to stick to the latter as much as possible.
> 
> Besides, I want to ask you to not forget the tags or ignore them because they are here for a reason (just like with my Sleeping Beauty - Fic).
> 
> And last: Next official update is in August, then there will be the next chapter of Yubits
> 
> So, now I've annoyed you enough with my Author's Note ;D
> 
> Enjoy~

Long time ago, in a far away country there lived a kind and his queen. Their happiness became perfect due to the birth of a son. They didn't believe that it could become greater and they were sure that it would stay with them forever. However... fate had different plans.

A few years later, an especially hard winter hit the country demanding a lot of victims. The queen too was among them and from that moment, everything changed. After losing his beloved wife the heart of the king cooled down to ice.

The young prince had to learn fast, that nothing what he did was enough in the eyes of his father. His education was hard and merciless. There were barely people with whom he could maintain closer contact and even these contacts were very shallow.

Years later, the king went into battle with another kingdom and didn't return alive. The responsibility was with the young prince standing now at the threshold of being an adult.

At an evening in the following winter, an old beggar knocked at the door of the castle and asked for lodging for the night. But the heart of the prince went the same way like his father's and was cold as ice. He refused to help the man but he warned him to let himself fool by appearances.

When the prince rejected him again and denied to support him, the neglected figure melted like fluent gold and a handsome wizard came to light. The prince wanted to take his words back and apologize but it was already too late. The magician had seen how it looked inside his heart.

As a punishment he transformed him into an abominable beast and accursed everyone who lived in the castle. Even the animals weren't spared. The silver haired one's magic reached even into the woods, which began at the castle walls, and let the trees wither away.

As a goodbye the wizard gave the beast an enchanted mirror as the only door to the outside world and a beautiful, magical rose. "If you manage to love someone and if this person returns your feelings and loves you deeply as well, then you will be redeemed. However... If the last petal falls before you find this person, then you will stay a beast for eternity." he warned him.

Filled with rage, shame and grief, the beast hid inside the castlewalls. In the first weeks he still dared to hope that there had to be someone somewhere who could break the curse, but the more time passed the more he realised that it was futile. Eventually, he gave up. Why should there be someone who could love a beast like him?

~~~

When he opened his eyes, the first sunbeams slipped through the half open window and wandered through the room. Somewhere not far away a rooster cried out loudly and a slight smell for fresh bread, bacon and tea hung in the air. A smile spread on his lips and became more intensive when he heard a loud "OW!" from the lower level.

"The nose again in a book, hm?" he mumbled to nobody special and sat up. His fingers brushed through his black hair and he yawned before he left the bed and stretched. Then he turned around and looked at the picture on the nightstand.

"Morning, dear. I think our son burned his fingers. Or hit his toes. Again." His eyes became soft and loving while he looked at the detailed depiction of a woman. "If you were here, you would probably be after him the whole time so that he can't kill himself accidentally." He laughed quietly. "Best way is to look now what he's doing."

The smile stayed where it was when he stepped into his shoes and brushed through the wildly protruding hair. Then he left his bedroom and stepped down the stairs until he reached the living area of the house, which occupied about half of the ground floor.

His eyes wandered through the room and found the second, younger resident of the building. He was sitting at the table and pressed a cloth to a hand. When he heard the steps coming nearer, the boy raised his head. "Good morning, dad. Slept well?" he asked and smiled.

"Morning, Yuya." the older male answered and brushed through the wild mop of red and green, looking at his only child. "Thanks, I did." he came back to the question of before. "How is it with you? Did you sleep at all? His gaze wandered over the face of the other one and found a pair of eye bags.

Yuya laughed sheepish. "Sure. I... just went to bed a little bit later." he said. "With the things you also wore yesterday?" He looked to the side, knowing, that his father had hit the nail on the head. "I'm sorry, dad. I just couldn't help it. The book was just too good and I've thought about what could be useful for your next performances."

The man smiled softly and patted his head. "Thank you for doing so much work, Yuya." He nodded into the direction of the prepared breakfast. There was some cheese and fresh vegetables on a plate, on another bacon. Butter, cooked eggs and a pot with tea were also ready. Only the breadbasket standing between two empty plates was without content.

"Show me." he instructed the smaller one and put the wooden board standing in front of Yuya with the pastry laying on it to the side, as well as the knife, with which he'd wanted to cut off one slice after another. He hesitated briefly, then he stretched this one hand out. "It's not so bad, dad. Just a scratch." he tried to play down the injury.

"It didn't sound like that before." his father answered and pulled the cloth away. The wound wasn't deep but it wasn't "just a scratch". A little bit of blood flowed out and he placed the fabric back, so that it could soak up the red liquid. Probably, the surprise at the sudden pain made the outcry before this loud.

"Will be better. Still, be more cautious next time when you have a knife in the hand." he said and fetched some bandages from a cupboard. "Especially when you're still so tired."

"Sorry, dad." Yuya's ruby red eyes followed every movement of his father while he took care of the spot. "It's alright." A big hand ruffled through his hair. "And now let's eat breakfast. You've made so much work and besides, it smells incredibly good."

The boy laughed. "Sure, if you take over cutting the bread." he said. "Of course. If I let you doing this, you maybe miss the whole hand in the end." For a short moment there was silence, then both of them laughed and took a seat properly.

"What are you going to do today?" Yuya asked while they enjoyed the meal. "Rehearse new tricks?" The one opposite of him shook his head. "No, I want to work at a machine. It should support me at my next performance and I've already finished the skeleton. I just have to build the rest and try it." he answered. "It shouldn't be so loud that it wake you up when you rest."

"To be honest..." The boy scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I wanted to go to the village. I need some things and I wanted to see Ruri." His father raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you meet her yesterday?" he wanted to know. "Yeah but maybe she has something new."

The older man laughed when he saw the glow in his son's eyes. "Then have fun. But at least change your clothes before you go." he adviced. "Don't worry, I will do."

A short time later, Yuya controlled if he had placed everything he needed for his quick trip to the village in a bag. He wanted to be sure that he really didn't forget anything. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked to his father standing behind him. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Mhm, I do. Do you need something before I leave for the village?" he wanted to know. "No, I have everything. Be careful and take care." the older one answered. "I will." The boy put his bag around. "Take care of yourself too, dad. Bye." The black haired male followed him to the front door and winked when he walked on the small path through the green meadow in front of the house.

Reaching the end of the path, Yuya turned around and winked to his father again while a light breeze played with his red and green hair and messed it up even more than it already was. For visiting the village, that was about 200 meters away, he decided for comfortable, dark green pants and a long-sleeved, light colored shirt, which hugged his slightly feminine figure perfectly.

Then he turned around and walked along the wide street which led to the accumulation of buildings. It didn't disturb him that his home was so far away from the other houses. Outside of the village was more space to live, more space for the animals Yuya and his father Yusho kept. In addition, there was the peace they didn't had at the beginning when they moved to this area years ago. The little farmhouse they lived in now had been perfect and so they changed the place of residence another time to find a home.

The tiredness, that had him in its grip before, faded into the background and the young man enjoyed the autumnal weather and the colorful discoloration of the leaves on the trees. He had meant to hurry but he liked it so much that his steps slowed down and he took some time to be aware of the changes in nature.

Several carts pulled by horses rolled past him without him really noticing it. Most of the owners ignored him as well or give him looks, where he didn't now what they wanted to tell him. And now, after all this time, he'd resigned himself to being constantly eyed strangely.

The closer he got to the first houses, the more Yuya concentrated on the path in front of him again. The smile he wore became wider, even more so when he noticed the crouched figure leaning at one of the walls. Ragged clothes and a dirty cloak, which was way to big, covered the body and when the head raised, a wrinkled face came to the fore.

"Good morning. I already thought that you're coming today, Yuya." The golden eyes sparkled while the thin lips turned to a grin. "Morning, Old Arc. And I had an intuition somehow that you will wait hier again." the boy laughed and kneeled to him.

Old Arc was the - most likely - oldest resident of the village. A beggar nobody knew where he came from. One day he had been there and since then you could see him constantly sitting somewhere and observing people how they do their daily work. Nobody knew if "Old Arc" was really his name. He had introduced himself with this name and except Yuya, nobody was interested in it.

The least villagers paid attention to the old man who stayed always on the edge of society. Yuya on the other side liked to talk with him and brought him always something to eat. He liked the other's tales and he liked listening to him.

"Here." Old Arc's eyes lit up when the one opposite of him reached in his bag and took two boxes out. "Enjoy your meal." Bony hands with wrinkled skin pushed out from under the cloak and took the containers of thin wood.

"Vegetables from the garden?"

"Tomatoes, paprika and radish on green salad."

"Homemade bread?"

"Yes, yesterday evening."

"Ham or bacon?"

"Today it's ham. And cheese, of course. And I added cooked eggs for you."

The old man's mouth was obviously watering. "Many thanks. Tell me, Yuya, why has no one ever tried to woo you? Everyone can be happy to have you as their partner." he wanted to know and raised his eyes.

Amused, he watched the younger male blushing and laughing embarrassed. "I'm not this great, Old Arc. Besides..." He lowered his head. "You surely know how people are talking about me and my father..."

Old Arc snorted loudly and disdainfully while the driver of a cart, who just drove past them, threw a disapproving look at them. "Let them talk. As soon as Yusho is working at his next performances in your garden, they are the first coming and watching. But as soon as it's over, they rant about him and give him mean nicknames." he growled. "And with you, it's not better."

Yuya opened his mouth but closed it again. His conversation partner wasn't wrong, even if it was difficult for him to admit it. That's why he supported his father even more and kept his back free at home. "They don't understand dad very much... I think. But it is alright, dad knows what he's doing and if he needs help, I'm here for him." he said evasive.

"Little one, you're way too nice for this village." the old man replied. "Didn't you ask yourself before why I'm still single?" A red eyebrow raised a bit. "Your father is on travel again and again. There he meets enough people and can look if there are suitable candidates among them."

Yuya laughed. "He suggested that already to me but I said No. On the one hand I want to decide for myself if I want to be close to someone and to who. And on the other hand I don't have the feeling that I'm so interesting for possible partners." he answered and got another snort as an answer.

"I doubt that when I'm thinking about this hunter girl." Old Arc grumbled and reached into one of the boxes to take out one of the sandwiches and took a bite of it. "She's always hanging on to your heels as soon as you're in the village."

"Maybe but I believe that I will recognize the right person for me if I have her or him in front of me." the boy answered with a wide and optimistic smile, then he stood up. "I have to go, I'm going to Ruri."

"Didn't you already met her yesterday?" Old Arc raised a bushy eyebrow. Yuya laughed. "My father asked me that before too." he said. "Probably rightly." For living on the street, the older male had other eating manners than other beggars. The one opposite of him was sure that he had a high position in society in the past but he'd never gotten an answer on the question.

"So?" The golden pair of eyes didn't let go of the younger one while their owner took another bite, chewed thorougly and swallowed then. "You know, I've read the book that I got yesterday and I have hoped that she has something for me."

A smirk appeared in the face full of wrinkles. "I'm not that sure but of course, I can be mistaken. I cross my fingers for you finding something you like." Yuya smiled happily. "Thanks, Old Arc." he answered. "Enjoy your meal. I'll bring you something tomorrow."

The addressed one returned the smile. "Thank you for the offer but this time I'll come over to you. And now hurry, or there going to be so many people that you have troubles to go to Ruri." he said and received a nod. "I will. Bye!"

"Bye." Old Arc's eyes followed the boy turning to the road and disappearing between the carts. The corners of his mouth stayed where they were. "This village is truly not the right place for you so that you can develop properly. I really wish you that your heart will guide you to the right one."

Yuya was relieved that the old man reminded him to not let more time pass by. It wasn't already easy to find a way through the mass of people. The village was not small and on the market were some merchants from surrounding villages who came regularly and sold their goods. Now, he was busy with dodging them as well as other residents of the village, who wanted to know from him when he would look for a nice girl, marry her and start a family.

All the more grateful he felt when he finally found the small shop in front of him, where he wanted to go to the whole time. Through the two store windows Yuya could see several pots of flowers, in front of the shop a birdbath and some birdhouses, fixed to the walls of the building.

A smile spread on his face and he quickened his pace until he reached the wooden door and opened it. "Morning." Above his head the light ringing of a little bell resounded.

"Good morning, Yuya. I didn't expect you so soon." The young woman standing at one of the shelves turned with a smile on her lips to him. Her long and dark violet hair was bound to a knot in the neck and in her magenta red eyes was surprise.

Yuya laughed quietly and scratched the back of his head. "Well... I thought too that I'll need a little bit longer." He reached into his bag and took a book out of it, holding it out to her. "Here."

Ruri blinked. "Don't tell me that you completely read it last night?!" she said and took it from his hand. "I've finished at the late evening because it was so exciting." Her conversation partner grinned embarrassed. "Is this the reason why you have a bandage on your hand? Because you hurt yourself doing chores because you had your nose in the book again and again?" She looked at him worriedly while she placed the book in one of the shelves.

"No, that happened today in the morning." Yuya admitted a little sheepishly. During his meeting with Old Arc he'd managed to hide the injury but now he hadn't paid attention. "But it isn't so bad, it is just a little scratch." he tried to play it down. The woman opposite of him was one of the few people who were really close to him. He didn't want to worry her.

Ruri sighed. "You should really be careful. If something happens to you, it will break Yusho's heart." she reproved, even if she didn't sound so strict like she wanted. After all, she knew father and son since the two of them moved into the farm house.

Her conversation partner nodded. "I will. Promise." he answered. "Say~ Do you have something for me?" The two ruby red eyes started to shine. "Sadly no. I haven't got anything new since your last visit." She looked at him apologizing.

"Oh... Then I'll borrow one that I've already read. Okay?" The longhaired female pointed silently with a gesture to the few shelves standing on the back wall of the room. There was only a small selection of reading material but the boy never complained about it.

Yuya smiled delighted and with some steps he was at said shelves. He didn't need to search for long until he found something. "This here!" Ruri couldn't help but laugh when she saw which book he'd chosen. "Somehow I knew that it would be this." she giggled.

"Of course! It's my favourite. It's so fascinating and it has everything I love about a book." He didn't stop gushing about it while he was detailing what he liked exactly. The shop keeper knew already each reason but it made her happy to see how much fun he had looking around in what she provided.

"You know what? I give it to you." she said as soon as he'd ended. Ruby red eyes blinked in surprise. "What?" Ruri giggled. "I said that I give it to you." she answered. "Then you can read it as much as you want without coming here."

A bright smile appeared on Yuya's face. "Thank you, Ruri. Thank you very, very much." He certainly hadn't expected that but it made him happy that he could read his favourite book whenever he wanted without having to borrow it.

"You're welcome and have fun with it." the young woman wished him and accompanied him to the door, waved after him as he disappeared between the people, then she turned to the four villagers who stared through the window and were now trying to look as if they hadn't watched closely what happened inside of the house.

"Are you not ashamed?!" she wanted to know and put her hands on her hips. The youngest of the quartet had at least the decency to blush, the other three acted like their action wasn't so awful. "What? We didn't do anything bad!" One of them crossed his arms.

"Oh? So it's not like that you and other villagers are spying on Yuya as soon as he's in my shop? Do you want to tell me THAT?" Ruri raised an eyebrow. "We don't spy on him!" another protested. "We just want to know if he finally finds the way into reality or if we need to adjust to it again that we will see him how he follows his little daydreams."

The young woman's face darkened. "Begone, you idiots! And leave the poor boy finally alone, damnit it!" she ranted and reached for her broom leaning next to the open door on the wall in the inside of the house. The four men flinched and backed away. One of them wanted to open the mouth but Ruri didn't let him start. "Just because he's not like the village want him to be, that doesn't mean that you have the right to treat him like he's a leper! Begone or I'll help you!!"

While the quartet ran like the devil was after them, Yuya hadn't heard the "discussion" about his person. As soon as he'd run a bit, the book in his hands was already open and his nose inside. People around him dodged him so that he wouldn't run into them and since he had been to the village so often, he knew instinctively where he had to go, so as not to make an inadvertent acquaintance with the houses.

His feet carried him through the mass of humans, between the buildings while he was deep in the story written on the paper. When he wanted to turn the page, the book was suddenly pulled out of his hands. "It surprise me again and again how you manage to be with your attention somewhere else and still not having an accident." the young woman said, who walked a little bit behind him without any hassle and who looked at the reading material in her hand with a raised eyebrow.

Yuya stopped. "Hello Yuzu." Behind the pink mop of hair he noticed a brunette male who didn't looked like he was happy to be in this street. "Shingo." His eyes wandered back to the one opposite of him and he held out his hand. "Could you please return my book to me?"

Blue eyes wandered to him briefly, then to the object in her hand before she closed it and winked with it casually back and forth. "Really, I don't know what you like about something like that. If you want adventure, why do you never come to one of my hunting trips?" Her face turned to a pout. "And I can provide you with romance as well." Now she smiled.

Yuya sighed. "That's easy, Yuzu, because I'm not interested in adventure and romance when it is about you." he answered and watched how the face of the only female hunter of the village darkened. "What do you want to say with that? That it is so horrible to do something with me?"

He raised his hands in defensive. "I don't mean it like that. But what's interesting for you is not... really my taste and I know my limits. For example, I don't like going on hunting trips, unlike your admirers."

His eyes wandered to the little group standing not far away from them and observing them highly interested. Three of them were Shingo's friends, of which he knew that they were only here because of the brunet.

For the one hand he had lost a bet against Yuzu years ago and before it he agreed to do, what she wanted should she win. Yuya hadn't been there at that time, but he had heard that Shingo had lost quite spectacular against the young woman.

Second, the other male had to keep the huntress in good spirits, so the major, Shingo's father, had decided. The topic hunting was a male domain and Yuzu was the only female, who managed to assert herself against all competition. She had worked hard to get to the top and now she's considered the best. She knew how to achieve what she wanted and nobody was willing to find out what would happen if you caught her on the wrong foot.

"Right, especially Serena and Masumi like to be there." She smiled in the direction of two women, one black haired one with tanned skin and a blue haired one. Then her eyes were back at Yuya, who tried to get his property back. Like lightning, she held the book behind her back and pushed her index finger against his chest.

"But I want YOU there. Come on, you've never been on our trips, Yuya. You're always hiding in your house and you're busy with putting your nose in something like that." Yuzu said and brought her prey out again after a moment. "There are really more important things as reading." Then she let if fall.

Her conversation partner grimaced disappovingly and kneeled down to retrieve his property and to clean it from dirt. "That may be for you, Yuzu, but I don't feel like it. Besides, I'm not only reading, after all, I have to take care of the house and my father needs me as well." he disagreed and rose pressing the book tightly to him so that it wasn't taken away again.

Behind Yuzu an amused snort was heard. "In my eyes, this guy needs something different when I think about the crazy ideas he has." Shingo said and laughed. Yuya's face darkened while not only the huntress joined in and with a few steps he was directly in front of the taller one, who choked on his spit for the first moment and took a step back as he realized how close they were to each other.

"What do you want to say with that, Shingo? Hm?" Ruby red eyes flashed with fury and the brunet swallowed. "Well..." he began but he couldn't think of anything he could answer. "Be careful what you're saying." a certain pink haired female butted in. She had a warning expression in her face, though she was unnoticed by Yuya.

"Don't you dare to talk like that about my father! He doesn't have any crazy ideas, he knows exactly what he is doing!" the boy snapped. He wanted to add something but several loud bangs coming from the direction of his home stopped him. Startled he turned around. "Dad! Oh God, hopefully he hasn't blown up himself and the house."

Without paying attention to anyone or the laughter resounding behind him, he started to run, pushing through the people to get out of the crowd as fast as possible. Hopefully, he wasn't too late.

Yuzu and Shingo stayed behind. The noises coming from the farmhouse were like a sign for them that the statement from the latter was true. "Why only I knew that something like that would happen when the old man is home?" the mayor's son managed to say slightly mocking after he calmed down.

"Was to be expected." The young woman smirked but then she became serious while she looked at the spot where Yuya had disappeared. "But I don't like it. Each time Yusho is not traveling around, there are new crazy ideas and I don't like it at all how Yuya thinks about it. It's about time that someone shows him a new path otherwise he'll stay in the clouds with his head." he said.

Shingo frowned. "And? What do you intend to do?" he wanted to know and received a smile. "What are you thinking? I'm gonna show him what's the best for him even if he doesn't like it at first. But I know that he will understand very fast that it's the right thing. After all, Yuya is not only the most beautiful boy in the area, he is very smart too. He knows what's good for him." The brunet was sure that the absent one wouldn't agree what Yuzu planned for him.

As fast as he could, Yuya ran home. He was worried what could have happened that it was so loud and a part of his self prayed that nothing happened to his father. In his arms he held the book tight against his chest while he ran along the road and turned on the path leading directly to the farmhouse.

It looked unscathed and so his feet carried him further until he heard the voice of the older man. He laughed and the boy was confused at the sound until he found Yusho on the huge meadow behind the building, standing in front of a weird apparatus.

"Dad?!"

The black haired male stopped and turned around. "Hey, you're back. I didn't expect you so soon.", he said. A small smile spread on Yuya's lips. That was his old man, always preoccupied with work that he forgot what time it was. "I'm actually here later than I wanted." he replied. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, that?" Yusho scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepish. "I have just tried my machine again I'm working at for weeks." He nodded into the direction of the device. His son looked at the thing he'd already seen. "Is something wrong with it?" he wanted to know.

"All is alright with it. I have just forgotten completely that I have to keep a few things in mind." The man laughed briefly. "I really have to be careful that I don't forget it again or it will be really dangerous." The sound of a relieved sigh reached his ears and he placed his hand on the younger one's shoulder. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"You did." he admitted. "I thought that you blow yourself and Mum up." Yusho's expression became soft and he pressed his child to him. "I'm sorry." he whispered and brushed through the red and green hair. Unfortunately, at such events he realized afterwards how worried Yuya was about him and what fears he had to endure witnessing such experiments.

"It's alright... Just promise me that you will be careful when taking this thing with you. I don't want you to get hurt." Yuya raised his head and looked at his father insistently. "Think of Mum too. I don't think that she would be happy about it if you don't take care of yourself."

"Your mother would kick my ass so hard that I can't sit for weeks." the man mumbled. He wasn't quiet enough so that the other male understood him well enough. "Then don't forget it." he said. "I promise you. And I promise too that I will be cautious with the machine."

Yuya sighed relieved again and leaned against the older one. He believed him, he really did, even if a little bit of fear would always remain. But he was optimistic too that everything would be fine.

"Well then, let's go inside." Yusho suggested and guided him back to the house. "I see that you was lucky at Ruri's." Yuya allowed himself to be pulled away by him. "Yes but it's nothing new. It's my favourite book. Ruri gave it to me." he explained and smiled happily.

"That's very nice from her. What was the reason?" His father looked at him questioningly. "She said that I can read it whenever I want without coming to her shop extra." The black haired male nodded understanding. "I see." He may travel a lot but he didn't miss the fact that his offspring was the only one who went regularly to the young woman and was earnestly interested in what she offered.

In the house, Yuya placed the book to the side and sat next to the older resident of the building to help him planning the next journey. This time, it should be a short venture because Yusho wanted to be at home before onset of winter. That was the only time of the year, where he was not on travel but with his child.

"Do you really have to go today?" said offspring asked as they made the final preparations outside. The only horse of the little farm, a mare, stood in front of Yuya and watched him putting on the leather harness with a practiced grip and checked again if it wasn't too tight.

"Yes. The faster I'm finished with it the faster I'm back again." the man answered, who placed a folded blanket on the carriage behind the animal. He stopped and stood next to the vehicle. "Why do you ask? Because it's going to be dark in a few hours?"

Yuya brushed through the short, brown fur and nodded. "What if you deviate from the way?" They had spoken about the street Yusho had to take to reach his first goal, the next village. There were a few divergencies on the route and he was thinking about that his father took the wrong one because he could see something due to the missing light.

"Don't worry, I've memorized the way. I won't get lost." Yusho explained self-assured. "I will ask myself like before what you are doing while I'm on the road."

"A lot of reading, taking care of the animals, of the house, bringing food to Old Arc." The boy laughed a bit. "So nothing extraordinary." His attention wandered vom the one opposite of him away, when he felt the soft nudge on his side. A green eyes blinked at him from under thick eyelashes. "And of course I'm going to take care of that your stall stays clean and that you have fresh carrots as soon as you're coming home. I don't forget about you, Oddeyes."

The mare shook the head with a loud neighing so that the light mane flew back and forth, then she pressed her face to the smaller and human body and closed the differently colored eyes, snorting in the process.

"I think, she wants to tell you that you have to take care of yourself while we're gone." Yusho said with a soft smile who watched them. "I will. If I don't do it, you're only worrying and I don't want that." Yuya answered and hugged the horse as good as possible.

"Of course we will." Strong fingers found themselves in a mop of red and green. "And if I'm honest, I'm doing this if I'm here." For a moment it was quiet, then a pair of rubies looked up to the older male. "Say, Dad? Do you not think if... if it would not be so bad if I have a partner, who takes care of me and takes some of your worries of your shoulders? A boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?" Yusho raised a black eyebrow. "No reason." His son looked to the side. He didn't want to admit that the visit in the village had left its marks. Well, it did always when he talked with Old Arc about it that he was still single and when Yuzu wanted to persuade him to spend more time with her.

"Oh my son, didn't we already have that?" The man squeezed the small shoulder slightly. "It is your decision and I won't push you into something if you're not feeling well with it. I promised you and I stick to it."

A smile spread on Yuya's face and he nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, Dad, I don't know what came over me." he apologized. "It's alright, don't worry." His father ruffled his hair a bit. "I can imagine that you're not sure what you should do but I can tell you that it is the best to not rush it. Because at the end, you are the one who will be happy or not." he said.

"That's true, Dad." the younger one admitted. "Thank you." He felt the pressure fading, which he had imposed on himself, and relief spread within him. It had been a good idea to talk with the other one, even if he had been a bit hesitant.

Yusho smiled when he saw the tension leaving the smaller male. "If you want, you can think of if you want to go looking for a partner while Oddeyes and I are gone. And after it we'll talk about it again." he suggested.

Yuya nodded. "Agreed." he answered and watched how the black haired one did the last moves alone and eventually sat down on the coachbox. "I will bring you something again if I find something." he promised. "Don't forget to lock the doors and don't use a knife when you are tired or when you are reading."

The pair of ruby red eyes wandered to his hand he had hurt in the morning. "I will, promise. Please take care of yourself and Oddeyes."

Yusho reached for the reins. "I will. And you take care of yourself and your mother." he said and let the leather click. The harnessed team started to move slowly and rolled over the path to the street.

Yuya followed them a bit and winked after his father until he couldn't see anything from the older male and the mare. Only then, he lowered his hand. "Be careful." the boy whispered even though none of the two could hear him anymore.

For a long moment he stayed at the spot until a cold gust of wind let him tremble. His arms around him, he returned to the house and found a crouched figure on the steps in front of the residence, which he knew very well. "Old Arc?!"

The old man raised his head when hearing his name. "THERE you are! I was already wondering if something happened because nobody has respond to my knocking." Slowly he stood up. "Ah, no, everything is alright! Dad has just left and I stood a little bit by the road." Briefly, Yuya's eyes wandered up to the heaven which was already colored in the colors of dusk. Had it really been a few minutes that his father left? Somehow, he doubted it suddenly.

Old Arc raised a bushy eyebrow. "I think that was a long time ago the way you're shivering." he said and hit the nail on the head with it. "I didn't notice... Why are you here?" The homeless held both boxes to the boy, which he left with him in the morning. "I have something for you."

Yuya blinked, then he took them. "Thanks. Come in, I just have to take care of the animals and then I'll make dinner. If you want, you can eat with me and you can get warmed up as well." he offered and went up the stairs to open the door. "After all, it is really cold..."

"Hmm..." His guest seemed to be indecisive. "There is cold roast and apple cake." The old man grimaced. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me weak with your cooking skills." he grumbled.

Yuya looked at him with an innocent smile. "I don't know at all what you are talking about." he replied. "Why, does it work?" The incomprehensible hum made him giggling, then he stepped down the few steps again and held his arm out to his guest. "May I?"

Old Arc muttered something that was not understandable again, but he accepted the unspoken invitation and let him help him into the house. The younger male guided him to the table and rushed back to the door to close it. At the fire place there was already a smal fire spending a nice and warm atmosphere to the room.

Golden eyes watched how Yuya returned and left to the kitchen area. Shortly after, a pot and two cups stood on the table. Steam rose from one of them. Long and bony fingers were placed around the bin that had warmed up due to the hot liquid. "That smells good. What is that?" he wanted to know. "Tea. A mix Dad had brought from one of his travels." Yuya answered.

The other one nodded and took a deep breath, enjoyed the pleasant smell and the warmth surrounding him. "I have to go quickly to the stall and then I make dinner, okay?" Old Arc nodded again. "Alright." While the boy disappeared through the side door to take care of the animals, the old man leaned back and smiled slightly. He liked this moment of relaxation.

Many, many kilometres away...

Yusho cursed in his thoughts. He had been so sure where he had to go to reach the next village when he took off a few hours ago. But now he had to realize that it was different. Actually, the main part of the way he had laid back till this point was exactly like on the map he had looked at together with Yuya. Just what had gone wrong?

Oddeyes and he had reached a giant forest maybe an hour ago - now, he wasn't sure anymore how long ago. Said forest was also on the map to see but the black haired man completely underestimated how big it was. He underestimated as well, how many divergencies existed under the tree canopy. It could not be that all of them were sketched in or they won't be in the middle of nowhere.

Well... In truth only he. After this one, wrong diversion their path had lead them between bare rocks and dead trees and over a too squashy ground. Fog hung in the air and on the sky there were only dark grey clouds to be seen. The light of the stars and the moon had disappeared when they entered the forest. It seemed as if even God had left this land.

And then, they could be heard. The howling was unmistakable. Yusho had known instantly that it had been wolves wandering around in the undergrowth and searching for prey they could fill their stomachs with. The way it sounded, the pack was closer too as the man had expected it from the predators. It scared him and so he let Oddeyes increase the pace.

Just away, as fast as possible!

...But Lady Luck left him alone.

Suddenly, a shadow jumped from behind a fallen tree, the sharp teeth bared and an agressive growl resounding. The brown mare got terrified and reared up. Instinctively, she kicked at it with all might and then she stormed forward, when the shadow fled with a pained yelp.

However, the jerky movements caused that Yusho couldn't hold himself anymore. He still tried it but he wasn't able to. Before he knew it, he laid on the cold ground, in the middle of stones, mud and rotten moss, and held his hurt head while Oddeyes and the carriage disappeared behind a curve.

He knew instantly that it made no sense to follow the harnessed team. The horse was in her panic too fast and he needed a few moments to be able to think clearly again, although his skull felt like someone had hit it with a hammer.

"Damnit..." the man moaned and sat up. A slight dizziness came over him and for a moment, everything spinned around him. He almost had another curse slip through his lips, but the noises of wood breaking beneath the weight of heavy bodies and threatening growls stopped the words from leavong his mouth.

Fear raced through his veins and even if everything hurt from the fall, Yusho scrambled to his feet and started running. Behind him there was a loud howling to be heard as if it was the start signal for hunting him. It took only a few seconds, then he heard them breaking through the undergrowth as they followed him.

The black haired man clenched his teeth. The terrain under his boots was slippery and he found hardly support. In addition, a light rain set in making his progress even more difficult. Again and again, he nearly lost his balance. Icy cold crept up in his dirty and slightly soggy clothes.

Damnit, damnit, damnit!

Again and again, this one word repeated itself in the man's head. He had never thought that he would ever be in such a dangerous situation. He had experienced a lot of things on his previous ventures, but he had never ever been this close to start the journey to the Other Side.

No, he shouldn't think of that at all. Yusho did not intend to die premature. If he did that, then who would take care of Yuya? And Yoko, his beloved Yoko, surely she wouldn't be thrilled about it.

Another howl resounded in his back and goaded him even more. His pursuer were closer than he liked it. Way too close! He nearly had the feeling to be able to feel the panting breath in his neck.

His chest began to sting in pain while it became more and more difficult for the traveler to move forward. He even thought that the wolves would get him in a few seconds, suddenly, he stood directly in front of an incredibly high wall. Yusho could barely catch himself or he would stumble into it.

Oh great, he needed that now! Frantically, he looked around searching for a possibility to overcome the obstacle in front of his nose. It didn't take so long, then he saw it. In the distance there seemed to be a gap. Without hesitating he continued forward heading for the passage until he realized that it was a giant gate that had become his goal.

For a second he was worried. What if it was locked? He could only pray that it wasn't and this time, fate had pity with him. The lock was easy to open and the second Yusho was through the open gap, he threw himself against the iron goalposts so that it was closed again.

A loud clock resounded and just a second later, a big and dark body flew against the door. Frightened, Yusho backed away while on the other side angry growling was to be heard. In the darkness a couple of pairs of eyes began to glow and the pile of shaggy fur rose.

Fear became naked horror as human and wolf stared at each other. Well, the man was sure that it was a wolf, at least a part of it. One of the eyes half hung from the pedestal and especially at the legs were spots where you could see white bones. Pus dripped from the mouth.

The being threw the head back and howled, then it stepped backwards until it was no longer visible. The other pursuer too disappeared into the darkness and it didn't take long til the growling was not longer to be heard.

Yusho sank down on his knees and brushed through his hair. "Oh God, what was THAT?!" he managed to say while his body began to relax slowly from the stress. He had never seen something like that. For a longer moment he stayed where he was, then he stood up and turned around. Where had he actually gone?


	2. The cursed Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada~ Next chapter
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Next planned update: November 2020

In front of him there were several stone paths, between which lay dark green. Trees and bushes were placed periodically in these uniform spots as well. It seemed to be this way over a large area. The path in front of Yusho was several meters wide and led straight to a giant building.

The black haired male pulled the cloak tighter even if it was pointless due to the rain that had become stronger. When he continued to move to find protection against the icy cold wet in said building, the countless drops permeated his clothes down to the skin.

Trembling seized the man's body and he quickened his steps. But the nearer he got to his destination, the more he got surprised with that it was not an ordinary building. It was a castle! Yusho had not known that there was a castle in this area.

For a moment, he thought that Yuya would have liked to see that too and he regreted it that he didn't take him with him. The younger had seen far less of the world than he did and this sight would be a very special experience for him.

But then, the wolf-like creatures came back to his mind and Yusho was very grateful and relieved that his offspring had stayed at home where he was safe and protected from such beasts. So he didn't need to be afraid of that something could happen to the younger male, like those things.

When he finally reached the forecourt, a thunderbolt flashed over the sky and illuminated countless eerie grimaces of stone for a second which stared at the lonely traveler with contempt and loathing. It was enough to tell him that he wasn't welcome inside this walls but he didn't have another choice as well.

A large double-winged door towered over him and Yusho took a moment to look closer at the black brambles which had been incorporated into the wood. When his finger brushed carefully over them, he realized that they were made of metal. In his stomach a very bad feeling sank in and suddenly, he wasn't sure anymore if it was really such a good idea to ignore the repellent aura of this place to find a dry shelter for night.

The man took a deep breath. If he stayed outside in the rain, he certainly got death on his heels. He had to go inside and he would explain the residents what had happened. He was sure that they understood his plight. It didn't have to be for free, he could work in return for the overnight stay. His money was in the carriage Oddeyes took with her on her flight.

Yusho wasn't worried about the mare. As soon as she calmed down, she would take the way back home where Yuya was waiting for her and where he could take care of her. Oddeyes was infatuated with the boy like a mother with her newborn baby and she preferred to listen to his instructions rather than his father's. She was surely alright.

A bit hesitant, he pushed against the door and opened it. The hinges squeaked loudly but they were no big resistance. Another thunderbolt illuminated the scene and the sound of thunder was just as threatening as the growling of his pursuer before.

Yusho looked up to the sky, then he entered the entrance hall behind the two wings of the door. They closed as soon as he made a few steps into the dark room. The light coming from above lightened the barely furnished hall for a few seconds. On the other side he noticed the warm, orange and yellow light of a candle.

"Hello?" There was nothing to be heard, except for the rain which was drumming against the windows. "Is someone here?" No movement but Yusho knew that someone had to be in the building. It was way too clean, so he doubted that the castle was abandoned. "I'm sorry that I entered your home. I've got lost and I'm looking for a place to sleep for the night."

He thought that hadn't been heard. It wasn't like that. They had heard him very well but they didn't move to not to attract attention. It was dark enough that they could observe him without him noticing that he wasn't out of their sight. That was good too, he wouldn't believe his eyes at all if he saw them.

"Don't say anything." one of them hissed. "Who of us?" one of the others whispered back while the man continued hesitantly. "You, who else?" The third attendee glared at the duo. "Quiet, both of you!" she snapped and still managed to be quiet. For a moment, she asked herself why she had to be in the entrance hall when they got a visit. Less because of the visitor, more because of the two idiots at her side.

"Is someone there?" Yusho was very sure that he had heard something. But he couldn't see anyone. Weird. "Please help me." He could hardly think of anything else how he could attract the attention of the residents. By this time he had arrived at the other end of the hall. The candle turned out to be a candle holder with two arms. In each of them as well as the head piece there were candles, all three burned.

Next to it stood a clock like he had never seen it before, mit a dial on which a lily was pictured, and a feather duster. They were on a table with ornate legs. Though, this was everything he could see. He turned in a different direction.

"Come on, we can't just leave him." He looked at the two of them since their guest seemed to be distracted. "I don't know..." She wasn't so sure if they should do something. From the third in the league came a negative head shaking. "No way. Let us behave calmly, then he will disappear on his own." he replied. "You can't be serious!"

"Hello?" Yusho turned around again. Now he KNEW that someone was present. His fingers closed around the candlestick and raised it to be able to see better in the darkness. "Hi~" There was a happy sounding voice, pretty close even but there was no soul to be seen.

"Over here." He looked into the direction from which he heard it and... nothing.

"Hello! Here!" Did his senses want to play a trick on him?

"God, old man! Look closer." The black haired man stopped. Goose bumps ran down his spine. That couldn't be... right?

Slowly, he looked into the direction of his hand, in which he held the candle holder, and was greeted with a wide smile. "Now you've got me!" In the wax of the middle candle there was a face with light blue eyes. "Finally! Took you long enough." Even the arms were moving.

"GAAAAAAH!"

KLONG!

"OW!"

Yusho stared with widened eyes at the golden object that was now laying on the ground and moved. A candle holder that was moving! It rubbed with one arm the backside of the midde candle while it straightened with the other one on the tiles. There was pain in the face.

Holy shit!!

"Are you alright?" The feather duster jumped from the table, followed by the clock which wore an exasperated expression. "Well done, banana head, really well done." it mocked.

Yusho rubbed his eyes. Over the dial of the clock there was a face with pink eyes, just like on the upper end of the stem of the duster. The eyes there were brown. He must be really exhausted that he saw something like that. This things could only be happen in a dream!

"What do you want to say with that, Yuri?" the candlestick growled and stood slowly up. With both arms it rubbed its backside while it glared at the clock. "What do you think I've meant with it?" said clock replied and smirked even if it was obvious that something was bothering the time indicator.

"Can you two finally stop it?" the female sounding duster snapped at the bickering duo. "I promise you, someday I put you into one of Crow's big pots and let you cook well."

"But Riiiiin..." the candle holder whined and tried to look especially miserable at the harsh words while the clock raised an eyebrow. "I can understand that you want to do that with Yuugou but what have I done to you?" Instantly, there was an angry look from one direction. "Yugo, it's YUGO!! How stupid-"

"In everthing that can be sacred!" The trio stopped their discussion and turned to the man who watched them with a stunned expression. "You're real! How can this be?!"

Yusho could not believe what was going on in front of him. Had he slipped and racked his head with his subconscious playing tricks on him now? No, he had already tweaked himself when the clock and the candle holder were nearly on each other's throat. No illusion, no dream, it was reality.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we cannot tell you. It... would be a way too long story and we do not want to bother you with that." the feather duster explained and smiled apologetic. "No! I mean... I'm sorry." The only human in the round scratched the back of his head when he realized that he had gone with his thoughtless question on dangerous terrain. "I was just very surprised because something like that never happened to me, miss... uhm..."

"Rin. My name is Rin." the item answered. "And those two squabbler are Yugo and Yuri." She nodded into the direction of the duo. "Nice to meet you." Yusho bowed to them. Yuri grumbled something that sounded like "Likewise." while Yugo smiled wide and happy. "Me too, Sir."

"Call me Yusho, boy. I'm a traveling entertainer." the taller one introduced himself. Light blue eyes shone. "Goody! Then you've been at a lot of places, right? Where have you been? What did you see there? Please tell!"

Yusho couldn't help himself, he had to laugh. It seemed to him as if he had Yuya in front of him who always wanted to know exactly what his father had seen on his travels after he'd assured himself that the older one and Oddeyes returned home without any injuries. "Sure, sure." he agreed.

"Super! Please follow me!" With these words, the candle holder started to hop forward without paying attention to Yuri's face who didn't agree with that. "Yugo, no!" he hissed but he was unheard of by him and the unexpected guest. "Rin, tell him that this is a very stupid idea." he demanded from the duster.

"I don't need to tell him that, he knows that. Yugo isn't such a big idiot. Though..." Rin looked into the direction, which had been taken by the other two. There was doubt in her eyes. She knew herself, what risk it was not to show the man the door but on the other side, she wanted to hear too how it was outside, at the places they could not visit.

"It will certainly not take too long and I'm sure that we find an answer how to help him and how we still can avoid trouble." she said optimistic and hurried after them. Yuri looked after them and touched with a tiny wooden arm his forehead. "Why do I have such a bad feeling?" he mumbled and sighed. "Better, I follow them." His eyes wandered up to the stairs and corridors laying in the dark of the night. "Or they will be in even bigger trouble as we already are."

For a second, Yuri had the feeling that he was not alone in the room. "Hey Yuri! Where are you?" Rin's voice distracted him. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming." With an eye roll, he used the two legs to run after the others. They had arrived in a small room separated from the hall by another, much smaller double-winged door. A fire crackled in a fire place and warmed the area as well as the present ones.

Yusho sank into a high armchair when the clock entered. The man closed his eyes relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of velvet beneath his fingers. Suddenly, he felt even more exhausted than before. He never experienced something like the last hours.

"You can't be serious!" Yuri hissed at Rin when he saw where the taller male had settled down. Yugo was so busy with making it as comfortable as possible for their guest that he didn't notice the acidified expression of the other.

The adressed blinked confused. "What's the matter?" she wanted to know. "Not THIS chair! You know exactly, why." The time indicator pointed to the said furniture but before Rin could say something, one of the doors was pushed open.

"I've told you, I've heard something."

"Last time you have said that you heard someone whistling and in truth, it was the wind."

Yusho too turned to the two voices and discovered a tea pot and a little teacup jumping down the few stairs from the entrance to the carpet which covered the whole floor of the room. Former seemed in a bad mood, latter was visibly satisfied.

"Hey, look, we have a guest!" Excited, the cup jumped to the chair und looked up to the human. "Hi~ I'm Sora. And the grumpy head there is Shun."

Yusho smiled at the joy in the two green eyes while Shun turned to Yuri and stared at him with slight disbelief in the golden soul mirrors. "Seriously?!" he only asked. "Not my fault!" he countered and folded his arms in front of the dial. "Tell it Yuugou."

Instantly, the mentioned one turned around and glared at both of them. "I've heard that, you stupid cabbage head! Why do you always spell my name wrong?!" The clock wanted to answer him but a loud roar at the other side of the room door let him and everyone in the audience fall silent. For a second they froze, then the items hid under a table, fear in their faces. Yusho didn't dare to breath, hoping that he heard wrong. His eyes wandered to the small group as suddenly, the doors flew open.

Something big and heavy moved over the floor. You could hear how the air was sucked in and out, like a predator that scented the trail of its prey to make sure where it had to follow it. The temperature immediately seemed to have dropped a great deal.

"M-Mylord!" Yugo put on a smile and hopped forward even if he obviously didn't feel well in his skin. "Good to-" A threatening growl interrupted him and as fast as he could, he hurried back to the others.

Slowly, Yusho looked around. Shadows danced at the walls and when he turned into a direction, he found himself face to face with one of them. He wanted to jump up and run away but he couldn't move. "Who are you?" it growled at him. "I-I..." He gulped. "I w-was just passing through-"

"By "passing through" I understand something else." the shadow interrupted coldly. "So, this place was your goal." The man raised his hands. "N-No, I swear! I-I'm just l-looking for a place to stay for the night." He wanted to add something but words stuck in his throat when he was pulled up on his feet. "You have found it."

None of the items under the table dared to say something or to move as the shadow dragged their guest out of the room without paying attention to his pleas for mercy. It happened way too sudden.

~~~

Ruri was already used to a lot as far as the other villagers were concerned. In principle, she saw in them a bunch which appreciated habits and everyday things above all and only got used to something if there way no other choice. Maybe that's why they managed so well to accept Yuzu as a huntress. The woman was born into the village, everyone knew about her quirks.

Surely that was something why it was so hard for them to take Yuya the way he was. He was not like people wanted and he would never be. He was different and Ruri felt often like she was the only one that wasn't bothered by that and tried to change him.

That's why she knew instantly that something was wrong when she reached the path to the farmhouse and saw how several men set up a tent roof as well as tables while a band stood at the side of the scene and the members talked to each other. They behaved so calmly that it was suspicious.

The long haired female threw them a warily look, then she hurried to get to the house. For a second she knocked, then she opened the door and pushed through the gap. "It's me." she said when she heard the lock behind her. To her surprise, she discovered a man bent forward in front of the fireplace, a cup in his hands.

"Hello Ruri."Old Arc greeted the younger one. He smiled slightly as she got closer. "Hi Old Arc. Since when are you here?" Ruri looked around. "And where is Yuya?" A slight smell of sweet pastries and fruits hung in the air.

"He's in the backyard and gets cherries. And I..." The old man began to grumble. "I'm here since yesterday evening." Ruri raised an eyebrow and amusement spread inside her. "Oh? So he got you with an apple tart to stay here for the night?"

"With peaches and blueberries and no, that's for breakfast." Old Arc took a sip. "Cold roast with bread and salad and as dessert apple cake." he eventually admitted.

Ruri laughed. "So he took good care of you." she said with a smirk on her lips. "Hmmm... I had a soft bed, was able to wash myself..." her conversation partner counted. "Sounds like he adopted you."

The beggar glared at her. "Don't say such a nonsense, Ruri." He sounded very harsh but the shop owner knew that he liked Yuya, a lot. Since she knew barely something about Old Arc's past as well, she speculated that he had no family or not anymore and that he saw in the boy the grandchild he never had or even lost.

"If, then he'll adopted by ME." the older male said firmly and made her giggling. "And? What are you doing here?" His golden eyes seemed to look through her core. "Warn us about Yuzu and her bunch of idiots?"

Ruri blinked. "Yuzu? I didn't see her at all. Wait a second, you know what happens in front of the house?" she asked surprised. "Unlike Yuya, yes. He was so happy that a few chicks hatched in the henhouse that I couldn't tell him yet."

Old Arc took another sip. "And yes, Yuzu. She appeared before you came in, had ran back and forth and had been waving around with her arms and then she disappeared, Serena and Masumi directly behind her. And if you look closely..." He pointed to a window. "Then you find those three morons Shingo calls his friends in this chaos called band."

She hadn't paid any attention to that. "What do you think they-" The young woman interrupted herself when the backdoor opened and first a basket came into view, so full of scarlet cherries that it was too heavy to carry.

"Ruri! Good to see you." Yuya's smile brightened his whole face while he pushed the container in. Immediately, Ruri came to his aid so that he didn't have to struggle alone. "Me too. Puh, that's heavy. I thought that you have only two cherry trees." Together, they brought the basket into the kitchen.

"Right but they have a lot of fruits this year." the younger male answered and wiped over the sweaty forehead with his hand. "I think I can at least harvest so much. I'll look later."

He turned to the long haired female. "I'll give you something. And if you want, I'll bring you tomorrow what I'm going to do out of it." he offered. "That's really nice from you, Yuya-" Ruri began and was interupted by a loud knock.

"Huh? Who's that?" Yuya looked confused, he hadn't expected a visit, also not that Ruri had come. Therefore, he was surprised that someone else had choose to come to the farmhouse. The other two glanced at each other. They already suspected who was standing at the door and wanted admission.

Brushing an annoying strand of hair out of his face, the boy stepped to the entrance door and opened a tiny window to look out. The overly cheerful grin on the other side became a bit skeptical and he closed the spyhole, sighing in the process.

"Yuzu?" Ruri asked softly. "Yuzu." Yuya didn't look happy but he knew as well as the present duo that the huntress wouldn't be so easily expelled. That's why he opened the door and had to step back since the pink haired female took advantage of this instantly and pushed in.

The high-heeled shoes - from where did she have those things, they looked as if they were weapons themselves - made her a little taller than Yuya, more than the two or three centimeters she already towered over him. The white dress was sleeveless and hugged her curves while flowers were set-in in her hair.

Before he could look pass her and discover what happened outside on the lawn, she had closed the door and smiled at him. For some reasons, she didn't seem to like the present of Old Arc and Ruri but she ignored them after a second frowning.

"Good that you're here. And? What do you say?" Yuzu once turned in a circle so that she could be admired from all sides. "Uhm..." Yuya blinked without really knowing what he should say so suddenly. Then his eyes wandered up and down at the woman in front of him. "Looks good. What's the occasion?"

"You know, I have this great dream." she started with a giggle. "When I'm sleeping, then I dream too." Old Arc interfered. Ruri held her hand in front of her mouth to hide her laughter and Yuya grinned.

Yuzu rolled her eyes and didn't pay attention to the old man anymore. "I come home after a long, long hunting trip and my wonderful husband waits with dinner and a good massage." she continued, slipped out of her shoes and let herself fall into a armchair in the living area which occupied a part of the ground floor. "In the meantime, our little ones are playing around and romp around us."

"Nothing against men who take care of the household while women go working but something about this picture is bothering me." a certain homeless grumbled loud enough that everyone in the room could hear him. Ruri smirked knowingly, also because she had the same feeling. The younger house owner looked confused at his two friends. He didn't understand what they had meant with that.

The huntress snorted annoyed and threw Old Arc a clear look that he should not interrupt. Then she turned to Yuya again and put on her most charming smile. "Does it not sound great?" she looked for his approval. "If everyone is feeling well..." he avoided her. "Okay, those "little one" you've mentioned will surely. The feeding will be interesting, especially when they are older."

"Feeding?!" Yuzu repeated and sat up straight. The other two watched amused. "Of course. In every animal it's called feeding, in dogs as well." The boy tilted his head slightly. "About what are you talking?"

His innocent question made his friends laughing. They knew that Yuzu actually meant human children and no sweet and small and cuddly furballs. The expression of the woman, in which she was stunned, was worth it.

She need a moment until she had caught herself. This naivety reaffirmed her in her plan that Yuya needed someone by his side and and that someone was she herself. "Well, about children. Strong and independent girls who can assert themselves against the dangers of the world." she explained, standing up and coming to him. "I thought about six or seven."

"Wow, so many? Wonder if your husband like that as well?" He began to feel uneasy and a glance to the other ones being present showed him that they noticed it. "Well, I doubt that. Poor one!" Old Arc snorted mockingly but his look had become cool and piercing. Ruri looked tense as if she was waiting that something happened.

Yuzu took a deep breath. She didn't like these disorders in the background. Why did the two of them have to be present? As soon as Yuya was her husband, she would decide which contacts were good for him and which not. "Why should he not like it?" she answered with a counter question, ignoring the interjection.

"Well... It could be exhausting, right?" Yuya backed away, the closer she got to him. "Och, it isn't at all." His opposite smiled at him. "Do you not ask yourself who the happy one is?" No, he really hadn't and that she asked extra made him think of bad things. "Uhm... I'm still thinking..."

"It's very easy. You!" Her smile changed from cheerful to seductive and the boy made an additional step back when he became aware what Yuzu was aiming for with her appearance. She wanted to get him to say Yes to a future - together with a wedding - with her! He wanted to say something but then he felt the wood of the entrance door in his back. Damnit!

The pink haired instantly used this to catch up with him and to place her hands left and right of his head. "Wouldn't this be great? You and me and our daughters. I think that this is a beautiful dream."

"Oh yeah, a beautiful nightmare!" Of course, Old Arc could not hold himself back and this time, Yuzu peered over her shoulder and threw a poisonous look at him. "It would be very nice if both of you hold yourself back." she hissed and thus defied Ruri's attempt to say something mercilessly, then she turned her attention to Yuya again and smiled at him brightly. "That is wonderful, don't you think? I know that it's very suddenly but it is the right thing for us. It should be this way!"

His jaw dropped, especially when he saw how expectant she was that he agreed with her. And still, Yuya knew instinctively that only his opposite would be the one who would be really happy with it. Not him, he wouldn't be and the thought alone about the scene discribed by Yuzu repelled him. "You know, it is really nice that you think about me in your future planning and I have no idea what I should say-"

"You only need to say Yes." she interrupted him. "Just agree that you're going to marry me." There was the confirmation! "Yuzu!" Ruri snapped. She didn't like it how the woman distressed her friend and now, she had enough. Old Arc had already placed the cup to the side and looked like he wanted to interfere as well while the huntress leaned forward more and more.

"I'm really sorry but you are one size too big for me. You need someone who deserves you." Suddenly, the door was open again and Yuzu fell forth with a screech while Yuya dived under one of her arms in a flash and avoided her in this way. Immediately, the band started to play.

He didn't wait for the reaction of the villagers in front of the house but locked the door instantly. When the boy turned to his friends, he found the old man standing at the window throwing something light out with surprisingly great power.

"Help, it's raining shoes!"

"Aaaahhh!! I'm hit, get a doctor!"

A look outside revealed Yuya what happened. Old Arc had thrown Yuzu's shoes into the direction of the musicians. One of them got stuck in the wind instrument of one of Shingo's friends - he wasn't sure who it was -, the other one had hit said mayor's son in the back. Thank goodness, not with the heel otherwise he would have been seriously injured. Yet, he laid on the ground waving around with his arms and wailed loudly, as if he wouldn't live very long.

The one responsible for the gathering of people wasn't in a better situation. She laid in the middle of mud while a pig passed by unhurried, the snout pressed to the ground and looking for something to eat. The flowers in Yuzu's hair had done it to it very quickly and it accelerated its steps wanting to fill its belly at all costs.

The huntress was getting angry at that moment that her grandiose plan had failed, that she failed to notice that her head had just become the target of a very hungry four-legged animal. Screaming in panic she jumped up while blossoms got ripped out of pink hair. Pain mingled with her voice, especially when she stumbled and fell back to earth. The pig got scared as well and returned squeaking behind the farmhouse to hide in the stall.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Yuya yelled as chaos finally broke out. He didn't feel well at the sight. "I'm not." Old Arc snorted and closed the window. Without haste, he returned to his place where he had sat as Ruri arrived and reached for the cup to drink something.

"That wasn't nice." the younger male said disapprovingly. "It's the truth." the other replied. The long haired female stepped between them to prevent a possible discussion which could become unpleasant. "Calm down." she spoke to them. "Please don't fight right now. It could have ended worse."

For a moment, there was silence, then Yuya sighed and brushed through his red and green hair. "You're right. I'm sorry, Old Arc." he apologized. "I didn't want to..." He searched for the right words. "...Well... sound like just now."

"Don't say that." The addressee looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "I have mistakes as well." A few seconds it was silent except for the voices and noises from outside. "But at least we have our peace now otherwise we would have to do this to us out there."

The younger male chuckled and nodded approvingly. "True." he admitted and turned to Ruri who smiled softly. "What do you like to drink? And are you hungry?" he wanted to know. The woman laughed quietly. "Water is enough. And if you still have a piece of this great tart Old Arc told me about..." She could hardly refuse this invitation.

"Sure." What happened outside of the building was long forgotten, at least for the moment as Yuya scurried in the kitchen and prepared a portion for his second guest. The other two payed attention to the noises from outside and as soon as he was back, they sat down together and talked. Ruri decided to come over more often, the piece of pastry was just too good.

A few hours later, the trio peered out again. "Do you see something?" the old man wanted to know. "I don't." the only woman among them answered. The third in the group opened the door a bit. "They are gone." he said relieved and stepped outside. Ruri and Old Arc followed him.

There was nothing to be seen from that what the villagers had built before. There were only the footsteps of boots and shoes in the lawn, as well as obvious spots where different things had been. Instead, some of the animals dared to come out of their hideouts, a few hens among them accompanied by several yellow feather balls chirping excited.

"Are they cute~" Ruri's eyes started to shine at the sight of the chicks. "They hatched last night. I've found them when I wanted to feed the animals." Yuya explained und sounded like a proud mother. He looked happy. "As soon as Dad returns home, I have to show them to him."

"Hopefully, they will be so small then. After all, they're growing rather fast and your father will be traveling for some time." the young business woman said while she kneeled down and reached out her hand as one of the little animals came to her and examined her fingers.

"I think that he's finishing his travel faster than we think." Old Arc said. "Why do you think that?" The two younger ones turned to him. He pointed into a direction. "That is Oddeyes, am I right?"

It was rather far away but it was obvious a horse that galopped in the direction of the farmhouse and pulling something behind it. The nearer it came the better the team was to recognize. "That's really Oddeyes."

Instinctively, Yuya had the feeling that something had happened when he ran to meet the horse. He couldn't see his father and he didn't like it. Ruri and Old Arc followed him slowly and waited until the mare had calmed down again.

"Where is Yusho?" the long haired female asked and looked around hoping that the searched one showed his face. His offspring brushed over the nostrils of the tired looking animal, then he looked into the carriage and pushed the things back and forth until he had to recognize that it made no sense to continue.

"I don't know." he managed to say with growing fear. Just where was the man? Worry mingled and for a second, he couldn't breath. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his arm. The old beggar stared at him. "First, take a breath and then let us bring that thing to the house." He nodded into the direction of the carriage.

"But my father-" the boy began and got interrupted. "If you rush head over heels now to look for him, it won't help him too. We bring the car back to the house now and then you can go searching." The strict look from golden eyes became softer. "Moreover, it is very likely that you're getting hurt if you just run away. And no one wants that."

Yuya gulped, then he nodded. "Okay." he gave in, knowing well that it wasn't approved if something happened to him. Not only Ruri and Old Arc were worried about his safety.

The other one squeezed his shoulder, then they returned to the house. It didn't take long to unclamp the car and while the mare quenched her thirst at the horse-drinking next to the barn, her owner packed the bare necessities he needed for the search.

"Are you sure that you don't need more?" Ruri looked at the cloak and the lamp laying in front of her at the table. "Dad can't get this far before he was separated from Oddeyes. I just need to follow the path, then I surely find him." Yuya answered while filling oil in a bottle. "So, it shouldn't take long til I find him."

"Well, you're right about that." the long haired one admitted and followed him out when he was finish with filling the container and went to Oddeyes with the things. "Don't you need a map?" Old Arc raised an eyebrow when he saw how sparsely equipped the younger one was. "No. I still know the path Dad wanted to take. And I'm sure that Oddeyes knows as well."

Yuya fastened the lamp to the saddle, then he turned to his friends. "Do you take care of everything, please?" Ruri nodded. "Sure. We've been to visit often enough, we know where everything is. Just bring your father back home safely."

"And take care of yourself." the old man added. "Out there it's very dangerous, especially for a little thing like you."

He was aware of that but it wouldn't stop him. "I know. Thanks and take care of yourself too. We're back as soon as possible." Both winked after him when the horse started to move. Oddeyes felt the worry of her owner about his old man, therefore, she tried to hurry.

Eventually, Yuya had to rein her in. He understood that she wanted to help him but he didn't either that she broke down out of sheer exhaustion because she underestimated the stress.

It was already dark and the lamp in use when they reached the branch-off which had previously been fatal to Yusho. "Are we really right here?" The boy doubted it while looking at the dead trees which flanked the way. He was scared and Oddeyes was trembling like a leaf. Yet, she put one hoof in front of the other while her ears twitched with every little sound.

Yuya gently stroked her flanks while the fear of this place rose in him. There was no moonlight. The small fire in the lamp in his hand was the only light source. With each new step, fog surrounded them and the mud under the horse's legs gave off smacking noises. Somewhere above them, an owl cried and behind them, the breaking of rotten wood was heard.

The human child pulled the cloak tighter while he hesitantly risked a backward glance. He couldn't see anything, though, that was no surprise. You could maybe see three steps but not more. If there was something lurking between the trees and rocks, then they couldn't see it. The thought alone was enough that he was feeling uneasier than he already was.

The further the duo advanced, the more this negative feelings got stronger. Oddeyes looked back and forth again and again as if she was expecting an attack. It wasn't long so long ago that this had happen. She didn't forget it. This time, there was no repetition of the events.

When the two of them reached the spot where the mare had previously gone through in her panic, there was no second attack. The rain had made sure that the tracks weren't recognizable anymore.

Yuya would like to have descended to investigate what was left but he didn't do it. Neither did he dare to extinguish the light of the lamp. Instinctively, he knew that he would regret it. At the same time, something spread inside him. It was a mix of feeling and knowledge that they weren't alone anymore. That they were being watched.

He doubted that it was his father. Yusho wouldn't stay away from his own son. Moreover, it was nasty, even threatening. Who ever didn't let them out of their sight, they weren't well disposed to them.

Oddeyes felt the same and she did what was most logical to her. She continued forward and didn't stop. She was smart and she knew that it was better to keep moving. Would she stop for a moment... Well, she didn't want to find out.

The muddy path led them on and on through the darkness until something giant appeared between the individual fog. Yuya was trembling because of the cold and stress which caused the fear and the tension. He wanted to go home and hide under his blankett where it was warm and comfortable but he didn't want to return without his father.

Even if he was facing a new, unexpected obstacle because the closer the duo came to the object, the better he could see what rose in front of them: A giant door with an equally large wall.

Oddeyes stopped in front of the entrance and the boy leaped from her back to look closer at the lock. Maybe he could find Yusho behind it, he just need to open it. But at the second he touched it, in the distance there sounded many voices howling.

Yuya was terrified to death. Wolves! That couldn't be! Quickly, he looked over the shoulder, then he turned to the lock. Just as the redeeming click was heard, another wolf howled. This time clearly closer!

The pack in the distance answered and almost instantly panting and pawing came nearer, speeding up when the human boy pushed against the heavy door to open it. The mare by his side whinnied loudly and jumped with one leap between her master and the danger and stepped out vigorously. The hooves of her hind legs collided with a furry face and sharp teeth, then a body flew back into the darkness with a pained howl.

Somehow, he managed to open the door a bit, so they both fit through it. When one of the predators howled in too short a distance, the little one threw himself against the iron rods. It was just enough for the entrance falling into the lock. On the other side of the barrier, polyphonic, angry growls were heard and several pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness.

Yuya didn't dare to move. His muscles were like paralyzed and the blood in his veins frozen. Even if it was for just a moment. A second later something pulled at him dragging him away from the door and the danger behind it until there was no sign of both. If he hadn't immediately recognized the snort that sounded, he would have believed in another attack.

Only when they were far enough away, Oddeyes let go of her master who sank down on the ground trembling all over and placing his arms around himself. "Oh God..." The animal snuggled her head to the little bundle to calm him a little bit, even if it was difficult for her to come to rest.

Ruby red eyes were closed and a little hand was placed on the long ridge of the nose, brushing gently over it while the boy took a deep breath. Slowly, his racing heartbeat calmed down and he could catch himself. "Thank you so much, girl." Oddeyes snorted again and nudged him softly.

Yuya smiled and stood up again. His legs still felt a bit weak but he managed to stand without buckle. "Where are we here anyway?" Somehow, the place where they landed was weird. Even that castle a bit away from them made him uncomfortable, but if his father managed to get here...

Taking all his courage together, he reached for the reigns. The mare walked leisurely behind him when they got near their new goal. "I had no idea that this exists here." he mumbled looking up at the walls. Uncertainty seized him and Oddeyes shuffled her hooves restlessly.

"Okay, I'm going inside now and I look if Dad is in there or not. You wait here." She snorted again eyeing the monstrous grimaces staring at them disdainfully with obvious distrust and then, she trotted a few steps to a small grassy area in the paved forecourt. Yuya smiled slightly, then he took a deep breath and climbed up the few stairs to the door. Behind it, it was pitch black. "Hello? Is someone here? Dad?"

In a corridor, not far from the entrance hall...

"I've known that it hadn't been a good idea." Pink eyes glared at the duo in front of them. "You're saying this the whole time. We've got it!" Yugo snapped. After the fear had settled over the appearance of the shadow, regret had come up in him that he couldn't do more for the man. He was annoyed too as well as over Yuri's reproachful expression, with which he stared at him and Rin.

"So sure?" the other hissed back. "I'm not!" Rin moved between the two of them before they could jump at each others throats. "Enough, you two! There's no sense anymore fighting with each other." She gave them a serious look. "All of us made mistakes, okay? Let's think about what we can still do in this situation."

Yuri snorted. "We can-" He stopped when something reached their ears. The three objects froze. "Did you hear that?" Yugo whispered with widened eyes but before he could be answered...

"Hello? Dad? Are you here?"

They looked at each other, then they scurried towards the voice. A stony railing stopped their run and they peeked down into the entrance hall. "What, another one?!" Yuri narrowed his eyes when he spotted a boy who looked around while pulling the hood of his floor-length cloak off his red and green hair.

"Great, someone else found the way to us." Yugo's eyes shone delighted. "Quiet!" Rin whispered. "Dad?" The boy didn't notice them yet but he kept looking around, then he went on. "He's looking for his father." She turned to her companions. "Maybe he knows the man who's here in the castle."

"There's only one way to find out." Yugo answered and before the others could stop him, he hopped along the corridor. "Yugo! You dam-" Yuri cursed quietly but he was too late. "If Mylord finds the boy, we're gonna have more trouble than before!"

"But if we have the father and that is the son, what right do we have to keep them separate from each other?" Rin replied and followed the candlestick. The clock snorted exasperated, even if he knew that she hit a sore spot. So he followed them as well.

He had thought that he heard something but maybe, it had been the wind which whistled through the masonry. Yuya pulled the cloak closer to himself. It wasn't so cold like outside, nonetheless, he was shivering. It wouldn't surprise him too if suddenly, ghosts would appear. This place was creepy.

Still, he placed one foot in front of the other. Due to the darkness, he couldn't see very much, unless he passed a window where the heavy curtains weren't pulled in front of the glass. Periodically, armor stood at the walls. However, the flat platforms on which they stood thad an evenly distance to each other. On the few pictures he saw were langscapes to be seen.

"If Dad is really here? I'm not so sure anymore." the boy mumbled when he came to a diversion. His eyes wandered to left, where he recognized a candlestick and a clock on a table next to a passage, then to right. Well, now Yuya found a spot he could memorize easily. Just which way should he take? He decided for the right corridor.

But after a few steps there was a loud crash behind him. Yuya got frightened, a small cry on his lips when he turned around. At the first moment, there was nothing to be seen until he noticed that the clock had disappared. Just where was it?

Ah...There it was! It laid on its belly at the ground, directly next to the carpet on the naked stone. "Oh-oh!" With quick steps he hurried to the table and kneeled down. "Hopefully, nothing is broken." Carefully, Yuya raised the time indicator and looked at it. "No, everything alright." He breathed in relief and stood up again. "What luck. But why did it fall off?"

Confused, he placed the item back on the table and considered it. "That's not the reason. Weird... And this candlestick is way too near the edge. If it fall off, fire will break out." The burning wicks were quickly blown out. He'd rather run around in the darkness than not being able to leave this castle because a fire took the possibility to escape. Then he put the now extinguished light source too on a new place so that it could not fall to the ground.

"Okay and now..." Yuya wanted to continue the previously chosen path but when he turned around, something reached his ears that by no means could be the wind. "Wait." The blood froze in his veins. "Turn around. You have to take this way." The words echoed slightly in the corridor.

A part of him was tempted to not listen to the disembodied voice but when he took another step, it sounded again. "Wrong direction. Go through this door." No matter how much he was looking for the source of the voice, the boy couldn't see something from the spot where he stood like frozen. "Go already." it prompted again. He swallowed and followed the order.

As soon as the human child disappeared through the passage, the trio dared to move again. Rin pushed herself out from behind one of the heavy, wine-red curtains. "Oh man, we really scared him. Hopefully, I don't have to do this shit again." She got scared a bit as well. If she hadn't know that it was her own voice, she would have believed herself that a ghost was moving around.

"But you did it very good or he would have taken the wrong direction again, right Yuri?" Yugo looked at the other with bright eyes and got a glare as answer. "And for that you have to push me down?!" the clock snapped at him. Otherwise he wouldn't have noticed us. What would you have done?" the candlestick defended himself. "I would have pushed YOU down and next time, I'm gonna do it!"

In Rin's eyes it was a wonder that the boy didn't hear the bickering and came to look what was going on. "Finished with your marital argument?" she hissed at the duo that instantly stopped fighting. They wanted to say something but she didn't let them begin. "Yugo, go and take care of the little one. Yuri, you stay here." she told them.

Yugo scurried away while Yuri glared at her. "We don't have a marital argument!" he growled. Rin's face said enough that she didn't believe him. "Just because you're not married to each other, that doesn't mean that you don't bicker like an old couple." The grumbling that came showed her that she'd won.

Behind the passage there was a short corridor with ajar door. Yuya wasn't sure if he chose the right way but he wasn't keen to go back and be pushed in that direction again by the ghosts voice. Especially when he saw what was behind the door: the dreary brockwork of a dungeon. Why should he come here?

"Okay, you lured me here, so tell me, what I should do here." he mumbled but he got no answer. His feet started moving again after he stared at the walls left and right for a moment. After a few meters it was good to see how clear the dungeon was. There was one corridor he had to follow. The divergencies ended after 2 meters in walls and it was colder than in the rest of the castle. Light was even less available.

"I should go back." Yuya muttered when he opened a lattice door. The hinges squeaked so loud that it was painful. Not far from him there was another divergency with a little niche behind it. Orange-yellow light came from it and he decided to go to this spot and than turn around. "Is nobody here?" he called a bit louder, hoping to draw attention to the ghost's voice. It was due to it that he was in the castle dungeon. However...

"Yuya?!"

...he hadn't expected another voice. "Dad?!" As fast as he could, the boy passed the niche and the candlestick inside, directly to the corridor behind at the right side of the main corridor. The few moonlight shining through a tiny window allowed him to better see both of the cells, which were left and right before him. His father was crouched in one of them, visibly exhausted and filthy.

"Dad!" Yusho couldn't believe his eyes until he felt thin arms and small hand trying to pull him to an obvious smaller body. Emphasis on "trying" because thick bars separated father and son. "You're here, you're really here! I was so worried about you!" Ruby red eyes became wet due to tears of joy and the fingers of the older male found red and green hair, gently brushing through.

"I didn't think that you would come to this place." the man whispered with scratchy-rough voice. "How did you find me?" He turned his head away and coughed. "Thanks to Oddeyes and a ghost." Yuya raised a hand and placed it on the older one's forehead, regardless of his disbelieving expression. "Dad, you have fever! How long are you in this place? You have to go to a doctor!"

Rin had been right, the two of them were related. Yugo felt joy bubbling in him while he listened to them. For a second, he asked himself in thought how long ago was that in the castle the open affection between parents and children could be heard. He wanted to return to his friends but when he turned his head, he discovered a shadow over him, its size reached to the ceiling. Grey eyes glowed in rage and Yugo froze in the face of the openly shown anger and the suddenly lower temperature.

"That's not important right now!" Yusho grabbed the slender shoulders of his son. "Listen well, Yuya! You have to get away from here! As fast as you can and don't turn around at all costs! Do you understand me?! You have to leave!" he urged him before he had to turn away again to cough.

"What?! Why?" The younger one didn't understand what moved the one opposite of him to send him away. He saw the fear in the other's soul mirrors but he couldn't see any reason. "Don't ask, just go!" The man kept looking into the darkness of the corridor behind him again and again. "Just do what I tell you, Yuya, or you will be in big trouble!" Determination spread in him. "I don't think about leaving you here!"

"GRRRRRRR!!!"

Yuya leapt up in fear and stood instinctively in front of his father to protect him while Yusho moaned quietly. "Too late." it escaped him. The boy didn't get to ask him what he meant with that. Something moved in the darkness, something big and heavy. It built up right in the main corridor in front of him. Steel grey eyes seemed to float near the ceiling staring at him icy. "Who is there? Who are you?" it broke out of him.

Another growl echoed off the walls. "The lord of this castle." a deep voice sounded, in which this sound resonated. "What are you doing here?" A coldness was in the two sentences which unsettled him. Nevertheless, Yuya summoned all his courage. "I've been searching for my father. Please let him go, he needs medical care."

"And why should I do that?" The cold counterquestion left him speechless. "After all, this man broke in my castle. Just like you. Why should I only help one of you?"

The boy was shocked at what he heard and it took a moment until he caught himself. "That was certainly not our intention to break in here. Neither mine nore my father's, I swear! Please let us go, we won't bother you again." he tried it again.

"Do you have more of such cute, little wishes?" his conversation partner growled disdainfully and Yuya felt how something ripped inside him. "We could surely find a solution for everyone if you wouldn't be so coldhearted!" he snapped into the darkness. "Do you not care at all when others are suffering?" In the cell, Yusho drew in a sharp breath. He knew that his offspring overstepped the limit.

There was the sound of a step into the direction of the two. "I didn't ask you for your opinion or anything else!" The fury in the voice was unmistakable. "This is MY castle and I AM making the rules! Life is cruel. Get used to it!"

Yuya felt suddenly queasy but he didn't back away. He had an answer laying on his tongue and he opened his mouth to counter but Yusho beat him to it. "Please forgive him!" The man coughed. "I raised him very sheltered, therefore, he knows not very much about the world. I take... full responsibility for his actions and the... the intended punishment."

"But Dad!" the smaller one protested and turned to him, reaching for him when he tried to stand up and gave way. It still didn't stop him from looking up again. "Let him go." he asked gently without being able to hide his exhaustion. As long as he got Yuya out of here, it didn't matter to him. "Dad, don't..."

"Tsk!" The lord of the castle sounded so full of disgust that attention was quickly back at him as father and son tried to calm each other. "Then be it! Say Goodbye as long as you can! And you, take what this man is offering you! There's no second chance!"

Yusho nodded gratefully, a weak smile on his lips while there was horror in his offspring's face. "No, no way-" he began and was interrupted by a hand brushing through his soft hair. "It's alright, Yuya. I'm old, who knows how long I would still have. But you have your whole life in front of you. Go and make the best out of it." The smile deepened. "I'm very, very proud of you. Don't forget that."

The shock gave way to sorrow and sadness and before he knew it, tears ran over his cheeks and he tried to press himself as good as possible to the older one, regardless of the bars between them. "Please don't, Dad..." he begged quietly. "I'm not waiting all night!" it growled threatening out of the darkness. The noise of movement reached their ears again. "Go, my son." Yusho urged.

Yuya didn't move. Feverishly he tried to find the saving idea that could help him. Instinctively he knew that he would leave his father to death if he would leave him now and this scared him off. He refused. He won't allow this!

"Wait!"

The heavy steps stopped. "What's NOW-" the deep voice started. "An exchange!"

Silence followed. Yuya felt Yusho's shocked look on him when he wiped over his eyes with a hand. "Was?!" Again, movement in the darkness, this time back in their direction. With a deep breath he pulled away from the other male and got up. Grey eyes were hovering over him again, but the bottomless anger wasn't so strong anymore. There was something different. Curiosity? Surprise?

"An exchange." the boy repeated. "My life for my father's." He saw how surprise made the two soul mirrors wide. Then, distrust took its place. "NO!!" Yusho roared in bright panic. "You don't know what you're doing! Forgive him, he doesn't mean it-" Another coughing fit shook his body and made him sink to the ground. "Dad!" Instantly, Yuya kneeled down to him reaching for him.

"Why do you want to take the blame your father just took?" the lord of the castle demanded to know ignoring the collapse of the older man.

"Because he is my father." the son answered and turned slightly to him. "He means so much to me and everything I want is that he's alright and that he is safe. If that means that I have to take his place so that he can go to a doctor and be free, then I'm doing it."

"Yuya, no..." said father choked out but the two of them didn't pay attention to him while they stared into each other's eyes. The smaller one didn't know what was expected from him but he didn't intend to give in.

Eventually, there was a snort. "Why should I believe you and accept your offer?" there was the next question, this time much icy than the previous one. Yuya raised slowly. "Well, I don't know why I should believe someone who hides in the darkness like a coward." he replied pointedly. "Stop... making... him angry." Yusho tried to draw his attention to him but his words got lost in the noises of movement.

Something was moving out of the darkness. The legs were the first thing what appeared in the round spot on the ground that was created by the moonlight. They were in black and half-shredded pants and reminded of the back of a predator, maybe a wolf or a lion.

Short, black and shaggy fur completely covered the skin from the tips of the toes far above the waistband, how Yuya noticed when his eyes wandered up. The more he saw, the more his blood froze in his veins.

The being wore no shirt, but a cloak with red lining over the shoulders. It seemed wiry but underneath the fur there were muscles good to see, which testified to the raw power that was stuck in the tall body. The pair of ruby red eyes wandered along the broad shoulders and to the arms that remembered him of a gorilla at the first moment but not so thick. They ended in big paws with sharp nails.

He couldn't breath. In the fingers was visibly enough power that they maybe could shatter stones without additional tools. If this thing wanted it, it could break his neck without him even noticing it.

Slowly he looked up. The broad neck was almost invisible by a short, black mane with thick hair. From that, two slightly pointed ears were sticking out. The face reminded of a lion with a big nose, a lipless mouth and razor-charp teeth. Only the canines were longer, like the tusks of a wild boar. A few strands over the grey eyes were dyed in violett, an especially long hung over the right one.

All in all... a monster.

Yuya backed away until he hit the stony wall, a shocked scream on his lips. He was scared, even more than before when he heard the ghosts voice. Who expected to find something like that?

"And?" The deep and cold voice came out of the beast's mouth. "Still brave enough to hold on your exchange proposal?" The boy couldn't answer at the first moment. He couldn't think of anything while he stared at the being in front of him.

"He's taking it back." Yusho's voice pulled him out of his numbness and let him look to the man. He was visibly determined to get his offspring out of the castle and out of the reach of its master, regardless of the consequences for his own life. The beast didn't pay attention to the black haired man, it continued to stare icy at the smaller one. It was like Yusho didn't say anything.

Yuya gulped when he recalled the reason why he stood opposite of a monster in a dungeon. He knew that he had two possibilities. He either agreed with his father's words or he stood up for his offer to switch places with the older one. Leaving him alone... was out of the question.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped to the being until about half a meter separated them from each other. Hands to his sides, without any trace of defensive stance or a possible attack, the boy raised his head and looked into the thing's eyes. "Yes and I stay with it. My life for my father's." he affirmed.

The second he heard these words, Yusho screamed reaching for the bars and shook them. No matter how tattered his body was, he wouldn't allow under no circumstances that Yuya stayed at this horrible place til his last breath. But no one payed attention to him.

The being in front of him didn't move für a second. It only stared at him. Yuya was sure to see disbelief in both of the grey eyes as well as surprise. But freezing cold took over before he knew for sure. "So be it!" the monster's voice echoed from the walls of the dungeon. Finality was in the few words and his strength disappeared in his legs when the creature pushed past him to open the cell door.

As soon as the barred barrier wasn't unbreachable anymore, Yusho struggled to his feet and to his only child throwing the arms around him. "You shouldn't have done this, sacrificing yourself for me old man!" The smaller one trembled when he turned to him. "Dad..."

There were tears in both rubies and Yuya wanted to return the hug but he couldn't. A strong arm with fur forced itself between them while the older one was hauled off his offspring. "March!" the lord of the castle growled and pushed father and son apart, then he dragged Former behind him.

"Wait!" The boy needed a few seconds to get up again and to stumble after the two. His old man resisted with all might left inside him but he couldn't anything against the power of the beast. He held him tight without being bothered by how much he beat and kicked at him to free himself.

"Wait! Dad!" Yuya just wanted a few minutes with the other one so that he could tell him everything what he wanted to say to his father, just a few minutes... But he didn't get this time. Directly in front of him something crashed loud and a second later, he collided with the lattice door which had fallen into the lock.

"DAD!!"

"YUYA!!"

They rapidly left the dungeon behind but this didn't stop Yusho from trying to get back there. Not that he had any chance against the beast. He didn't react to his screaming until he stepped through a door from the huge building. A cold wind hit their faces.

A lonely carriage stood on the flagged floor, without driver, without horses which would pull it. The monstrous being stopped next to it, tore open the door and pulled the man up who started to beg for his child's life. For a moment he stared at the other male and silenced him.

"Your son's fate is none of your business anymore, so begone." he growled at his previous prisoner and pushed him inside the carriage. Then he closed the door. "Bring him to the villages! Others should take care of him there!" the beast ordered and turned away. While he stomped back to the castle, the carriage began to move and started rolling, his desperate cries deadening so he wasn't good to understand.

This situation, having a new captive, wasn't something the lord of the castle hadn't expected but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Without wasting a thought about the previous one, the creature returned to the dungeon. A brief look what the brat was doing and then...

"Mylord?" He stopped and turned to a niche in which a candlestick stood, an uneasy grin in his face. "What!" the beast snarled at the object. He flinched. "Well... Because of the boy... Now that he is staying here, I'm not sure if the dungeon is the right place for him." He rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe one of the rooms in the east wing would be better-" A threatening growl interrupted him. "Was just a suggestion!" The light source crouched down.

The little one sat in the cell, in which his father had been locked in. He had pulled his legs to his body and wrapped in the cloak to keep the cold off as good as possible from spreading in his limbs. The beast could hear how he sobbed into the fabric.

At the sound of steps coming nearer Yuya looked up. "Why?" he asked. "Why couldn't I tell him goodbye? Why didn't you give us another few minutes if we couldn't see each other ever again? Why?!" He couldn't prevent that he became louder and louder and eventually he found himself standing on his feet again, glaring angrily into the darkness. Silence answered him and he lowered his head. Hopelessness began to take his strength.

The bigger the surprise was when the cell door was opened. "Come." Yuya blinked and wiped over his face with a sleeve. "Huh? What...?" He was so confused at this behavior that he stayed where he was. "I said, Come! Or do you rather stay here?" the being growled, secretly wondering about himself. Why did he offer the brat to leave the dungeon? Why did he even sense the feeling of guilt at the sight in front of him?

"N-No..." the new guest in the castle stuttered and hurried to follow the other. The missing light made it complicate for a second, then something in yellow-orange penetrated the darkness and the boy could see way better what was in front of him. Especially the significantly larger body of the monster he had surrendered to.

Silently they left the gloomy vault and went through the corridors. Yugo, in one hand of the castle's master, observed the duo for some time before he nodded at the beast to deal with their smaller companion. "Talk to him, Mylord. A little encouragement will certainly be good." he whispered.

The addressed one glared at him. Why should he do that? For a moment he looked stubbornly forward, then he glanced over his shoulder to the human child who trotted behind him with his head down again. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts and not so stubborn and cocky anymore like before.

"From now on, this castle is your home." the creature began and turned to the path in front of them. "So you can move like you want. The only exception is the west wing."

It surprised Yuya that he was adressed and it made him looking up. He hadn't expected it that the other would speak to him, that he even wanted to talk with him. "The west wing? Why?" he wanted to know when he realized what had reached his ears.

The beast stopped abruptly and turned to him. "Because it's forbidden, that's why!" he snapped and made sure that he backed away startled. The being didn't wait for an answer but turned away again and trudged on. Yuya gulped and followed him. A part of him was scared of the reason why the west wing couldn't be entered, but the other part of his self got curious now what was there.

Yuya didn't know where they were going and he had long since lost track about the castle's corridors. Suddenly, the beast stopped again and opened a door. Hesitantly, he stepped through and found himself in a big room.

A four-poster bed stood at a wall, at least three times bigger than his bed in the farmhouse. A big wardrobe was situated at the other side, directly next to a half open door leading to a bath. Window and balcony door formed a glass unit, unhidden by the heavy curtains.

"This here is your chamber. If you need something, ask the servants of the castle. They're going to support you." The tone of the lord was calm again, his look cool while the boy looked around. "Invite him to dinner." Yugo suggested quietly.

The little one was no servant and thus stood on a different level than staff. Since he had to stay, the candle stick thought that it was the best if the two of them got along well and were on good terms. A good meal together could surely be of help. Only it didn't work that way Yugo imagined.

"There will be dinner in one and a half hours. YOU will be present!" Now the beast was back in his unyielding, hard attitude, mixed with a cold tone. It was no request he threw at the new resident, it was an order that he expected that the other one appeared in the dining hall in time. Then he slammed the door behind him and left.

Yuya got startled, especially at the loud bang echoing through the whole room. Instinctively he threw himself against the wooden barrier but at the same time he realized that there was nothing he could do. While a snowflake floated by the window and announced the winter, which started earlier, the boy pulled away from the door and threw himself on the bed while crying bitterly.

Why, that was the only word that constantly appeared in his thoughts, as well as the face of his father he was mourning for. He had no idea where the man was at this moment. All he could do was to hope that Yusho survived the brutal ejection and managed to get to one of the villages.

His thoughts wandered to his mother when suddenly, a knock at the door was heard. Yuya flinched. Who was that? It couldn't be the beast. Besides, he doubted that the creature would just knock. Hesitantly he sat up. "Who's there?" he asked a little bit louder. "I'm Rin. Could you please open the door for us?"

That had to be one of the servants who had been mentioned before. From somewhere, he believed to know that voice but he wasn't sure. For a second Yuya didn't want to open, then he stood up and complied with the request. This Rin sounded nice and she wasn't responsible for her master's behavior. However, he hadn't expected a trolley which rushed in and stopped at the end of the bed. A tea pot, a cup and a feather duster stood on it. The latter smiled at him. "I thought, you would like a sip of tea."

"Good Lord!" The eyes of the new castle resident widened, disbelief and a bit of shock in it. "Y-You are... But h-how... T-That's not possible!" Stunned, he backed away and collided with something hard. "Careful, or you're getting hurt." a deep voice was heard behind him. Yuya turned slightly and found a face over the doors of the closet looking at him kindly.

"I'm sorry. We don't want to scare you." The cup and the pot had faces as well and former now jumped down from the trolley and forward to him. Latter looked as if a louse had run over their liver as they followed together with the duster.

"It's alright." the boy answered and kneeled down. "What happened to you that you... Well..." At the sight he asked himself how his own future in the castle would look. Maybe one morning, he woke up as a fork or as a coffee spoon...

Uncertain looks were exchanged. "Sorry, I didn't want to offend you." The topic seemed to be sensitive. "Don't worry about it, it's not so easy to talk with outsiders about us." the pot grumbled and looked at him as if they couldn't really trust him.

"Shun, be nice." Rin chided her companion, then she turned to the little one. "Please look it up, he's always like this." she said and ignored Shun's expression with which he looked at her. "The midget in front of you is Sora. And the big one behind you is called Gongenzaka."

"Nice to meet you." Yuya felt a smile on his lips. "I'm no midget." Sora protested pouting. "But you're not tall either." a certain pot replied dryly. The smaller male wanted to give him an answer but Rin came before him. "Before you ask, they are always like this. And they are not the only one but the most harmless. Yugo and Yuri are a lot worse." She rolled with her eyes.

Yuya blinked and nodded. If he met the two mentioned, he would certainly know that. The only female attendee gave Shun a slight push. "Come on, give him something so that he can calm his nerves after this day." she instructed. "This day?" the human boy asked confused while watching how hot tea was poured into the cup.

"You've sacrificed yourself for your father." Gongenzaka explained and saw how the smaller body tensed. "That was incredibly brave from you." The faces of the other three, even Shun's, also reflected sympathy. Yuya felt a heavy lump in his throat. Tears rose in his eyes. "You know that?" he whispered soundlessly.

"The whole castle knows about it." Shun explained. His expression softened. "All of us heard how you gave freedom to your father, Yuya." Oh, at least he didn't have to introduce himself anymore. To be honest, he would have forgotten about this. But it didn't stop the grief about the lost of the older male. "I don't even know how he is. Or what is happening to me. Though, former is the most important thing to me. I'm so worried about him."

"Hey..." Carefully, Sora leaned against the knee of the new castle resident so as not to spill tea. "I'm sure that he's alright. Cheer up, everything will be fine." he said. "Thanks." Yuya wiped over his eyes even if it really didn't help. He still felt downcast.

"He's right, hanging your head brings nothing." Shun announced. "Eat a little bit, sleep a few hours, then the world will look better. What reminds me..." He turned to Sora. "We have to take care of dinner, so hurry."

"Yeah yeah..." The smaller one looked up to Yuya. He smiled weakly. "It's alright. I don't want you to have trouble because of me." he said. "Okay, then we see each other later." With these words, Sora followed Shun out of the door which closed behind them.

"Are you sure?" Rin wanted to know and got a nod. "Yeah, I am. You don't have to worry so much. You're already so nice to me, I can't ask for more of you." She sighed while watching how the one opposite of her wiped again over his eyes. "You don't do that. After all, it's our duty to help you if you need something." she replied.

Yuya smiled a bit. "That's nice from you, Rin, really." He became thoughtful. "What is it?" Gongenzaka leaned slightly over him. "I... I don't want that you're doing so much trouble for me. Still... I have a question, Rin." The addressed one raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Before I found Dad in the dungeon, I've heard a voice. It... It guided me in the direction. Yours sound the same. So..." The feather duster blushed while Gongenzaka looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that was me." She admitted. "Yugo, Yuri and I heard you when you run through the castle and Yugo wanted to guide you to the dungeon at all costs so that we could find out-" Rin stopped herself when she was picked up and pressed to a petite body. "Thank you. Thank you for leading me to my father."

Rin blushed even more than she already did. "I-It's alright." A bit embarrassed, she freed herself from the hug and jumped down to the ground. "I have to get back to work. Til later." With these words she darted out.

Yuya couldn't help it, he giggled. "I think, I surprised her." he said and turned to the closet behind him. "You did." he admitted. "Here in the castle, we're not used to it that from a higher position so respectful attention is paid to us servants." He stayed silent for a moment. "Or that parents and children get along with each other." he added quietly.

"Huh?" Two rubies looked confused up. "Nothing." Yuya frowned. He didn't understand what the other one said, though he couldn't ask too. Gongenzaka backed away a bit and opened his doors. "Let's look what's the best clothing for you for dinner." he suggested and the smaller male felt sickness raising up in him. Right, he had to deal soon with a bad mooded lord again.

The bigger one wanted to take something out of his insides as Yuya stood up and closed the doors. "I'm not going." he said. "What?" Disbelief was in this one word. "I won't go." Determination spread in the boy. "I don't want to. He won't like anything I'm doing, so I can let it be and stay here."

He didn't need to say who he meant, both of them knew that. "Mylord won't like that at all." Gongenzaka said and gulped. His conversation partner shrugged and wanted to give an answer as there was a knock at the door. The two of them flinched, then a candlestick stuck his head inside. "Hi, I'm Yugo." He grinned widely. "I'm here to get you, Yuya."

One of Rin's friends who helped him to find Yusho. "Hi, nice to meet you." He raised a hand to greet. "You have to be careful with Yuugou." it came from the wardrobe but before the little one could ask, the light source was faster. "It's YUGO!" he snapped annoyed. "Why do everyone spell my name wrong?!"

"Oh, I see. I promise you, Yugo, that I will take care." The addressed male opened his mouth to say something, then he stopped, looked at the boy and suddenly hugged his leg. "At least, you love me! Otherwise no one manages to spell my name right the first time! Or later."

Yuya could understand the other well that this made him crazy. It was tiring and annoying to be constantly addressed with a different name. Yugo caught himself quickly and grinnsed again. "Okay, let us go." he said and jumped to the door. However, he stopped when he noticed that novody followed him. "Uhm..."

"I'm sorry, Yugo." The human child kneeled down on the ground. "But I won't accompany you. I stay here." He could see that the other one was not happy with that and he tried to talk to him another time to get him to go to the dining hall. However, Yuya was stubborn and so Yugo had to leave empty-handed.

The two remaining ones were silent for some minutes. "Hey, Gongenzaka." The wardrobe leaned slightly to the side. "Yes?" he wanted to know. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to. I won't force you at all to keep me company. I'm just a simple farmer, nothing more, nothing less! So, no one from a higher social class."

Spechless, Gongenzaka stared at the red and green mop of hair which raised again and went to the bed to sit down on the foot of the bed. Then, his expression turned serious. "No. My duty is to support you as long as you're living in this room. That's what I'm doing."

Yuya raised his eyes and looked at the other one. Eventually, he smiled weakly. "Thank you so much." The feeling of relief spred inside him that he wasn't left alone, now that he had to arrange his life new. "How long are you here?" he asked. His conversation partner wanted to give an answer but approaching noises from outside in front of the door let him fall silent.

Without realizing it, the smaller one tensed. He had an idea already who came to them. The noises died away on the other side of the door and a fist struck against the wood. "What's so hard to understand when I tell you to be present at dinner!!" a deep voice thundered.

Resistance stirred in Yuya. "I'm not hungry!" he screamed back. It was partly true. The situation hit him on the stomach. "You come out NOW or I AM coming in!!!" The beast didn't agree with his refusal at all. "NO!!"

Gongenzaka gulped. Nobody had resisted so openly against the lord of the castle and he was worried about the consequences for the other one being present in the room. His eyes wandered from the door to the boy. At first sight he seemed calm but at a closer look you could see that he trembled. He was scared but he didn't look like it as good as he could and certainly not sound, even if fury got mixed into.

"As you wish!!" the beast growled threatening and the two room mates tensed even more. But the feared didn't happen. Voices could be heard on the other side of the door and Yuya was sure to hear Yugo and Rin how they talked at the monster.

"Let's try again!" For once, he could imagine well how the creature gritted his teeth while furious anger shone in the grey eyes. "It would be a great honor if you would dine with me." One of the other voices said something. "Please." the beast eventually added.

"No thank you!" the smaller one snapped, crossed his arms stubornly and turned away from the door. "You can't stay in there forever!" The other male didn't like this answer, the way he exploded in rage. "Yes, I can!"

It became silent. "As you wish. Then stay inside. But you WILL stay inside there, even if you starve! If I find you somewhere else, no matter where, you're getting a new home, at a place where no one will ever find you!!"

A moment later there were steps again, which went away this time. The voices followed them a bit later. From those who stayed behind no one moved until after a few minutes there was nothing to be heard.

"Was this really the right thing to do?" Gongenzaka wanted to know. "I mean, I know that Mylord can be very difficult. But I'm not sure if it is such a good idea to make him your enemy."

Yuya needed a second until he finally caught himself. The fear had faded, the anger stayed. "Should I have liked it how he yelled at me? I can understand that you and the others got used to this but I don't like it at all. What's so bad about being nice to people?!" he wanted to know and realized too late that he got louder. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you."

"No problem." The wardrobe was not angry. "I suggest that you get to bed and sleep a bit. After that, the world surely looks better. And..." He made a small break while talking. "...maybe you can give Mylord a second chance."

"Sleep is a good idea." Yuya admitted and pulled the cloak from his shoulders which he still wore. "But a second chance for... Well, you know... No, not at all! To be honest, I'm happy that he doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't want as well." He looked to the side. "He can go to blazes..." he mumbled.

Gongenzaka stayed silent while a monstrous being stood next to a table in another part of the castle. On it, in a glass container floated a beautiful and bloody red rose, from which just a petal fell and glided to the table. Next to the flower there was a mirror, in whose glass pictures from another place were to be seen. Carefully, his finger wandered along the frame of the object. "Why did I necessarily need to know what he's doing?" he whispered into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'M on Twitter too: @_liltomato_

**Author's Note:**

> 'M on Twitter too: @_liltomato_


End file.
